My Girl
by HAFanForever
Summary: Named after the popular song of the same name, Arnold reflects on his girlfriend, the love of his life, the only girl for him: Helga Pataki.
**Hello all! I never thought I'd go back to writing for _Hey Arnold!_ , but after hearing about how _The Jungle Movie_ is finally going to be made after all this time, I decided to go back and write one of old planned, but never made, _Hey Arnold!_ song fics. So here it is! Enjoy, and if this goes well with reviews, I'll consider writing some more. ;)**

* * *

I never thought it would happen but it did.

After all the bad luck I had with girls when I was in fourth grade, I finally found the real girl of my dreams back in fifth grade.

And that girl was none other than my longtime tormentor, Helga Geraldine Pataki.

How could I have possibly fallen in love with her, you may ask? Well, one reason was that, despite everything she did to me for almost seven years, I never hated her and believed that there was good in her. For another reason, after she secretly helped me save our neighborhood and revealed that she did it out of love for me, I began to see her in a new light. I thought about all the other times she had helped me or tried to. And as I did, I began to consider that I had feelings for her, too. Feelings that were repressed and buried within my subconscious.

The moment that really helped me figure out that I loved her, too, was when we were in San Lorenzo. After a long, exhaustive search through the deep, dense jungles within the country, I had completed my mission in searching for my lost parents…and I succeeded.

But I could not have done it all if it weren't for Helga. She gave me all the much needed help to locate my parents, just like she did when we saved our neighborhood. When she helped me the first time, that opened my eyes about her. But when she helped me like this for the second time…well, I had realized the truth. And I had to tell her that I loved her.

Long story short, I finally reciprocated Helga's feelings, and after we returned from San Lorenzo, we became a couple.

Being with Helga makes me feel like I've never felt before when it came to liking a girl. Almost all of my past crushes were superficial and based on appearances, but it's way more than that with Helga. With her, you learn to take the phrase "never judge a book by its cover" to heart.

As I got closer to Helga, I realized a lot more about her, more than I ever realized before, even on a conscious level. To be honest, we're actually perfect for each other. Some say we are polar opposites and a complete mismatch, but I disagree. A lot of Helga's behavior is really just part of a façade, or a cover up, that she's been using for so long. We can really connect to each other on a deep level that no one seems to understand, but we know it's there. Despite what others may think, Helga and I have enough in common, including our interests, to understand one another. Even the differences we have complement each other very well.

And believe it or not, she's actually a great girlfriend. Sure, she can be difficult and we have our arguments, but that's only natural. As I said before, I've always believed she truly is a good person with a caring side and a big heart, just like me. Her fiery temper and aggression has helped me to be more realistic, to be more assertive, and my optimism and kindness has helped her to look more on the bright side of things, to keep her from becoming too miserable.

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
 _When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May_  
 _Whoa, whoa_  
 _I guess you'd say_  
 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl_  
 _Talkin' 'bout my girl_  
 _My girl_

As time went by, the more time Helga and I spent together, the more Gerald and Phoebe got closer, too. In fact, the four of us eventually became a tight-knit group of close friends and hung out together often. Our activities consisted of homework and study meetings, group projects, and dinner or ice cream dates.

But aside from that, the more time we were together, she slowly began to shed her defense mechanism and became more comfortable in being herself, especially when we were alone. When she was being herself, she was not being like Olga, nor was she being like Lila. I always knew there was more to Helga than meets the eye, and I was glad that I was right. Helga is a very complex person, just like me, and I got things from her that I never would have had with Lila or even my other crushes.

Needless to say, I loved seeing the real Helga.

 _I've got so much honey, the bees envy me_  
 _I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_  
 _Whoa, whoa_  
 _I guess you'd say_  
 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl_  
 _Talkin' 'bout my girl_  
 _My girl_

After being boyfriend and girlfriend for a few years, Helga and I broke up. This happened when I was moving to San Lorenzo with my parents in order to help the Green-Eyed people. It wasn't easy to do, but they needed my parents' help again, and I wanted to be with them. But it also wasn't easy to leave Hillwood, my friends, and especially Helga behind.

Helga and I broke up when I told her that I made the decision to leave with my parents. We had a very stormy argument in which she acted very rash and impulsive, like she usually does. Her words made me angry and hurt me like they have in the past, so I stooped to her level and retaliated with some hurtful words of my own.

But of course, that instantly made me feel terrible.

So when the day came that I had to leave, Helga and I had not spoken to each other since we fought. But she still came to see me off at the airport, and we couldn't help giving each other one last big kiss before I finally got on the plane with my parents.

In all the years that we were apart from one another, I never got over Helga nor did I ever stop loving her. I wrote to her as much as I could, and even though she never wrote back, I had a strong feeling she wasn't over me, either.

When I was 17, my parents and I decided to come back to Hillwood, since the Green Eyes were doing much better than before. Not to mention I really missed it back home and my parents thought it would be a good idea if I actually went to high school for my senior year. But most of all, I wanted to reunite with Helga. When I finally returned and came to see her, I told Helga that I wanted her back. When I told her, I was worried that she didn't want me back…but I was glad I was wrong when she admitted that she did.

Now we are both 18 and attending the same college together. Since we reunited, Helga has grown more and more accustomed to showing her true self. We've never been happier together than we are now.

I realize now, more than ever, how much Helga and I are meant for each other. She is the perfect and only one, true girl for me. I don't want anyone else. I want Helga Geraldine Pataki. There is nothing I want more in life than her. Even if I had lots of money, riches, and everything I ever wanted in the world, the only thing that would complete my life is Helga. One day I will marry her and we will live happily ever after. I will always be her man, and Helga will always be my girl.

 _I don't need any money, fortune or fame_  
 _I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim_  
 _Whoa, whoa_  
 _I guess you'd say_  
 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl_  
 _Talkin' 'bout my girl_  
 _My girl_


End file.
